lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Mordor
Hello! Seeing as this forum is mostly empty, I have decided to add one of my own. Recently I have come into possesion of a copy of a rare map of Mordor made by Tolkien. This has given me several ideas (also, when roads are being done, I have a map for that.) Sub-biomes: Mordor Mountains (possibly split into the Ephel Duath and the Ered Lithui): would mostly be the same as normal. Udun: The land between the Isenmouthe and the Black Gate. This land would be like normal Mordor, except with flatter ground and less lava. Gorgoroth: The large volcanic plain surrounding Mount Doom. This is the normal Mordor Biome, except (maybe) the closer you get to Mount Doom (this would be the waypoint for now) the more jagged rocks and lava there is. Nurn: Mostly the same. Sea of Nurnen: The same, except on the map there is a tiny island off the coast near the easternmost part of the sea. Nan Ungol (Only found on the map of Mordor): The same, except maybe less orcs and more spiders. Lithlad: Lithlad was a vast plain that would take up the land between the two eastermost Mordor Rivers (the Caranduin and the Sirlith.) Would be like normal Mordor, but with less lava and (maybe) more dead trees. Vale of the Fell Beasts (Only found in the map of Mordor): A land bordering the Ash Mountains on the easternmost part after the large mountain spur. Normal Mordor, less lava, and maybe wild Fell Beasts. Eastern Desolation (Only found on the Map of Mordor): A large desolation making up the eastern border of Mordor. Would be a very flat plain of Mordor Rock. Dead trees, no structures, no mobs. Structures: Orc Camps: Would come in four sizes of increasing rarity. (These are Mordor Orc camps only.) Small Orc Camps: The current camps. They would spawn in all Mordor biomes except the Mountains and the Eastern Desolation. Normal Orc camps: Rarer camps made of two small orc camps. These camps also would have a campfire. They would spawn in Udun, Gorgoroth, Nurn, and Lithlad. Large orc camps: Even Rarer camps made of two normal camps, and would also have a blacksmith stand (A charred wood market stand containing an Orc Blacksmith, two Orc forges, and a chest.) These would only spawn in Udun, Gorgoroth, and Lithlad. Massive orc camps: only five of these would spawn per world. Exclusive to Gorgoroth and Udun, They contain two large camps, an orc mine, and an orc tower. Orc Mine: Deep mining pits consisting of labyrinthine tunnels, some Orc Blacksmith Stands, and orc miners. Gorgoroth exclusive. Orc Smithies: Mordor Equivelent of the Gondor Smithy. Rare and exclusive to Gorgoroth, this is an independant structure, unlike the Blacksmith Stands. Nan Ungol Spider caves: Caves in Nan Ungol Containing a chest and a Mordor Spider spawner. Nurn plantation: Huge wheat farms with a slaver tower in the middle. Uruk Forges- Large and complex machines allowing you to make your own Uruk-hai, Olog-hai, and Black Uruks anywhere. Ones for Uruk-hai would spawn in the pits of Isengard, Olog-hai in pits in Lithlad, Black Uruks would only be in Nargoth, a fortress in Mordor. Fell Beast eyries: large hills containing large caves that spawn in the Vale of the Fell Beasts. They would contain Orc Beast Traders, Wild Fell Beasts, Mordor Horses, and wargs, as well as a chest. NPCs: Orc Miner: orcs who can mine shafts and are hireable from Orc Labor chiefs. Orc Lumberjacks (only in Ithilien wasteland naturally) Orcs with axes who can be hired from labor chiefs. Orc Labor chiefs: Hireable NPCs who spawn in Orc Mines. You can hire orc lumberjacks and miners from them. Black Uruks: Elite, bodyguard mobs that are really strong and hard to kill. They would only spawn at Nargoth, Barad-dur, and extremely rarely in Udun. Black Uruk Chieftan: Npcs who spawn at Nargoth from whom you can hire the elite Black Uruks. Orc Beast Traders: Mobs spawning in Fell Beast Eyries who sell you Fell Beasts, Wargs, Mordor Horses, and rideable Mordor Spiders who are already tamed for you. Mordor Horses: Black horses used by the Ringwraiths (later) and players. Fell Beasts: Large flying mobs who can destroy enemies and blocks and can Fast Travel. I obviously think these are good ideas. What about you? Gen. Grievous1138 (talk) 12:55, August 25, 2014 (UTC) I agree these ideas are very good. I hope that at least some of them get implemented. Glflegolas (talk) 23:09, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Very cool, hopefully a fair few are implemented into the mod. -Handles (talk) 23:26, September 16, 2014 (UTC)